


BF stands for Best Friend

by elsajewel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Subliminal Messages
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: Baka yung gusto natin nasa tabi lang pala natin kaso naghanap pa tayo sa iba...





	BF stands for Best Friend

"Good morning, tita! Nandiyan po ba si Min?"

Bati ni Sehun sa nanay ni Minseok aka his BEST FRIEND FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER.

Natuwa ang nanay ni Minseok nang makita si Sehun dahil parang anak na rin niya ito. Sinabi niyang nasa taas si Minseok at hindi pa bumababa kaya't sabay na lang silang mag-agahan. Tumango naman si Sehun at pumanik kung nasaan ang kanyang BFF.

"Good mor-" naudlot ang pagbati ni Sehun dahil tulog pa pala ang matalik na kaibigan. Ayaw niya itong gisingin dahil alam niyang laging puyat ito dahil sa thesis. Ngayon ay naghhum si Sehun dahil alam niyang iyon ang nakapagpaparelax kay Minseok. Yung mga parang panghele na pambata, ganon ang gusto ni Minseok.

Nakatitig lang si Sehun sa kaniyang BFF. Promise BFF lang sila. Kaya nakatitig si Sehun habang nakaupo siya sa gilid ng kama. Very BF, mali mali, BFF pala. _Bakit ganito si Minseok? Ang ganda ng mga mata niya. Ang pula ng labi niya. Ang ganda ng kutis niya. Ang haba ng mga pilik mata niya. Ang cute ng ilong niya._ Hahawiin na sana ni Sehun ang malambot na buhok ng kaniyang kaibigan nang biglang gumalaw si Minseok, sign na gising na siya malamang.

 _Bakit ba gigising lang ang cute cute pa? Ito ba yung literal na 'woke up like this?'_ Nang buksan ni Minseok ang kanyang mga mata, medyo nagulat siya na nandoon si Sehun sa tabi niya. Malamang magugulat siya kasi biglang may tao sa kwarto niya. Lumaki ang mata niya at nagtataka. _Hala. Ang cute talaga. Mukha siyang hamster ngayon. Ang cute cute mo Minseok. Kainis ka!_

"Good morning, Sehun." sabay ngiti. Yung ngiti na kita gums. Yung ngiti na alam ni Sehun na genuine. Hindi pilit. Talagang maganda ang gising niya. "Kanina ka pa ba rito?"

"Hindi naman. Mga 5 minutes siguro."

"Sana ginising mo ako. Nakakahiya tuloy." sabay nagtakip si Minseok ng mukha gamit ang dalawang kamay niya. _Shit talaga. Ang cute. Parang bata. Kiss ko to e!_

"Hoy! Sehun! Okay ka lang ba? Anong iniisip mo?"

"Ikaw!"

"Iniisip mo ako? Sabi na e! Crush mo ako!"

"Luh. Kapal. Sabi ko... Ikaw ba ano iniisip mo? Assuming 'to! Kung crush kita edi sana matagal na akong umamin. Hindi kita type 'no!" pagsagot ni Sehun. Bakit masyado siyang defensive?

"Oo na. Biro lang naman. Alam ko namang hindi mo ako type. Kalma, okay?" pagtawa ni Minseok nang mahina. Hindi alam ni Sehun pero parang na-guilty siya sa sinabi niya. Ewan. Bakit ganon naramdaman niya. Luh. Ano na Sehun?

•

Tapos na silang mag-agahan sa bahay nila Minseok. The usual. Hotdogs and eggs. Yummerz. So nagdecide sila magmall ngayon since saturday naman at walang pasok. Magttimezone sila or pwede ring manood ng movie or kahit mag-ikot ikot lang. Basta silang dalawa magkasama, masaya naman lagi.

Sa mall, nagdecide silang maglaro na lang sa timezone at mag-ipon ng tickets at ipalit sa kahit anong prize na meron. Ginagawa pa rin nila ito kahit 20 years old na sila. Bakit ba? Walang pakialamanan ng trip sa buhay.

More than 1k ang nagastos nila kakalaro. Na-adik na ata sila. Marami rami rin yung tickets na nakuha nila pero nagdecide na next time na lang nila ipapalit para mas marami pa. Diba?

Maglalakad na lang sila muna around the mall. Window shopping. Pwede ring may bilhin pag may natipuhan. In that case, pwede bang bilhin ni Sehun si Minseok? Since tipo niya naman ito. Oops.

"Minnie!" rinig ni Sehun. Pagtingin niya nakalingon na si Minseok sa likod at papunta na sa lalaking matangkad.

Nagulat siya kasi naghug sila ni Minseok niya. Yes. Kaniya dapat si Minseok. Pero duwag siya. Malaking duwag. Nakikita niya itong matangkad madalas. Blockmate ni Minseok. Same school naman sila pero magkaiba kasi silang course kaya hindi niya na kaklase si Minseok unlike noong may mga gen ed subjects pa, may classes sila together. Sanyol. Janyel? Ewan. Basta ganon 'yong pangalan. Oh diba... Pangalan pa lang naiinis na si Sehun.

Lumapit siya kay Minseok at sa lalaking matangkad. Nakita niya yung ngiti ni Minseok na kita gums. Ibigsabihin... Totoo yung ngiti na binibigay ni Minseok. Talagang masaya si Minseok. Pinakilala naman siya ni Minseok.

"Chanyeol... Ito pala si Sehun. Best friend ko. Best friends din ang parents namin kaya since birth, magkadikit na kami. Para na kaming magkapatid. Magkatapat lang din mga bahay namin. Nag-aaral din siya sa school natin pero sa kabilang building siya." kitang kita ni Sehun na habang pinapakilala siya ni Minseok na naka smile ito. Kaya natuwa ang puso niya.

"Hi bro. Chanyeol pala. Blockmate ni Minseok. Baka future boyfriend din." _Future boyfriend din. Future boyfriend. Boyfriend._ Fuck. Walang nasabi si Sehun kaya't nakipag shake hands na lang siya kay Chanyeol. Hindi na alam ni Sehun ang gagawin. Kaya sinabi niya kay Minseok na ang masakit ang tiyan niya baka dahil sa kinain nila kanina. Biglang nagbago ang itsura ni Minseok, nag-aalala na ito. Kaya nagpaalam na sila kay Chanyeol. Kaso may pahabol pa pala...

"Bye Chanyeol. See you sa Monday. Usap na lang tayo mamaya." sabay ngiti with gums. Pota. Ang sakit. _May masakit kay Sehun ngayon. Hindi tiyan. Puso ata. Ata lang ah. Hindi pa niya sure._

•

Naka-uwi na sila. Sabi ni Sehun na sa bahay na siya didiresto pero ayaw ni Minseok. Gusto niya alagaan si Sehun. Sino ba naman si Sehun para mag-inarte, diba? Oo naman agad kay Minseok. Hindi man lang nagpapilit kahit unti pa.

"Hun... Okay ka lang ba? Anong masakit? Ano bang kinain natin kanina? Ang dami e. Di ko na maalala." tumawa si Minseok pero yung tawang nagwworry. Kilalang kilala na niya si Minseok. Alam niya pag malungkot, masaya, galit, lahat alam na ni Sehun tungkol sa kaniya.

Naghahanap si Minseok ng gamot sa drawer niya nang biglang kunin ni Sehun kamay ni Minseok. "Hun, b-bakit? May masakit ba sa'yo?" tapos tumango si Sehun. Nilagay niya yong kamay ni Minseok sa tapat ng puso niya. "Yan ang masakit, Min."

Biglang magddial na sana si Minseok sa phone niya pero pinigilan siya ni Sehun. "Sinong tatawagan mo? Pwede ba magfocus ka muna sa akin? Ako lang. Walang iba." nagnod lang si Minseok at nag-explain na tatawagan niya sana yong parents ni Sehun dahil sinabi niya na masakit ang puso niya. Ginawang literal. _Cute sana 'to si Minseok kaso slow din paminsan. Hay._

"May isang gamot para hindi na sumakit yan." hawak pa rin ni Minseok ang dibdib ni Sehun sa may bandang puso nito.

"Ano? Anong gusto mong gawin ko? Kahit ano. Promise."

"Kahit ano talaga?" pagtatanong uli ni Sehun.

"Promise na promise. Gagawin ko for you."

"Okay. Sige. Hug mo ako. Hug na matagal na mahigpit."

"Sehun..."

"Hindi naman pala totoo yung promise mo. Hindi lahat magagawa mo." at binitawan ni Sehun ang kamay ni Minseok na nakapatong sa may dibdib niya. "Uuwi na ako, Min. Thank you sa pag-alaga. Sabay tayo pumasok sa Monday ha. Wala kasi akong unang subject kaya sabay yung oras natin." tapos ngumiti si Sehun. Tumayo na siya sa kama ni Minseok at naglakad. Palabas na sana siya ng kwarto pero bigla siyang niyakap ni Minseok. Backhug. Pwede na rin. Choosy pa ba siya.

"Huwag ka munang umalis, please?" at sino ba naman si Sehun para tumanggi uli. Inalis niya ang mga kamay ni Minseok na nasa waist niya.

Akala ni Minseok aalis na si Sehun pero bigla itong humarap at niyakap siya. Naiyak siya. Hindi niya alam bakit. Alam ni Sehun na umiiyak siya dahil bumubulong si Sehun ng mga 'okay lang yan, Min'. Matagal ang yakap. Mainit. Mahigpit. Comforting. Safe. Ayaw niya nang umalis sa bisig ni Sehun.

"Wait lang ha. Magpapaalam lang ako kay tita na dito ako matutulog. Hintayin mo ako."

Bumalik si Sehun at sinabing pumayag ang mama ni Minseok at siya na rin daw ang bahala magsabi sa parents ni Minseok.

Mahimbing silang natulog noong gabing iyon nang magkayakap.

**Author's Note:**

> i might do this as a series HAHAHA let's see


End file.
